


Caught

by krycekasks



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Many mentions of food eating hunger and appetite, Stucky Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krycekasks/pseuds/krycekasks
Summary: Luis and the gang catch Steve and Bucky celebrating the holidays without them.





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Torchwood3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchwood3/gifts).



> To: CaptainAmerica97  
> From: [not so] Secret [anymore] Santa
> 
> Happy Holidays!!! Here is the gift of Steve and Buck getting caught inflagrante delicto.

#### Luis

“So, like, I just want to put it on record that it was not my fault brah, I cannot control how every other person interprets what I say, you know? Okay okay okay let me start from the beginning. It all began with our boy Bucky and a very special Christmas. Not everyone gets a second chance at life, turn centenarian and still have the chops to take down alien space invaders with like a cheese knife. Nah, dawg, this is a special day for a special guy. But he’s sneaky, right? And, like, crazy stupid smart! So who better to provide a little distraction than his star-crossed lover. I’m talkin’ Steve Fuckin’ Rogers, Captain There Ain’t No Plan Too Crazy For Me Let’s DO This! It is not my fault, coz, that no one told him the actual plan and he took my suggestion, you know, literally….”

#### Steve

_"Your boy’s in the quinjet, yo. Why don’t you go occupy him for awhile, know what I’m sayin’?_

Steve had been tooling around the gym trying to think of something special he could do for his best guy on his first Christmas in the Future when Luis had stopped in. Before the war, Bucky used to love the weeks leading up to the holidays. The lights and music in the streets just getting right into his bones, he would go all out every year. Drag Steve out by his collar and go dance all night. And Steve had loved it too, ‘cause Buck would put on a show for him, dancing with all the girls in the room, his hair curling and dripping with the seemingly endless energy he was spending, eyes glowing, always looking for Steve and giving him a beaming smile that would just knock the breath right out of him every time. Then back at their tiny over-warm apartment he’d finally tell Steve what he wanted for his gift. Steve was a creative kinda guy, he didn’t need much more than a hint to get something wild started.  
   These days were different. Bucky shied away from too much outside attention. Got real surly and gruff when their friends made a fuss.  
   _Why they gotta make a big deal out of a fucken plate of cookies, Stevie? So I like to bake. They don’t gotta cry all over it like it’s some kinda miracle I know how to use a fucken oven…._  
   And heaven help Steve but that was almost as much of a turn on as the smiling Bucky with charm for days from their youth.  
   So, yeah, nothing fancy, just something to show his guy how special he is. And of course Luis just knows what he should do, the man is helpfulness embodied. It’s been ice ages since he and Buck have had some alone time together, the whole crew had been _Go!Go!Go!_ for months with all the space aliens and demigods taking over the planet and whatnot.  
   He remembers too late that he’s still in his gym gear. The thought of a quick shower and a change briefly flits through his mind before his eidetic memory helpfully supplies a montage of the Bucky gaze, hungry and appreciative after a training session or post-mission. Nah, the workout shirts Nat insisted he wear, despite him being convinced they’re so tight he’ll rip through ‘em the first time he gets a little too enthusiastic with the punching bag, are perfect. So what if he’s still a bit flushed under the collar? Nothing used to turn Bucky on like a sign of good health.  
   He finds Buck elbow deep in the weapons cache on board the quinjet from this morning’s mission, just where Luis said he’d be. He climbs on board and leans against the bulkhead, arms crossed under his chest in such a way to simultaneously accentuate his biceps and push up his pecs. It’s a cheap move and he knows it. What’s more he knows Bucky knows it for what it is too, which is exactly why it works every time.  
   Steve waits with the patience of a saint and the single minded focus of, well, of a Rogers.  
   “Can you believe this fucken shit, Stevie?” Bucky holds up a spent cartridge for his inspection without turning around, “If Colonel Phillips had caught us with our weapons in such a sorry state of dis-a-fucken-ray he’d’a had us court marshalled for reckless endangerment of our pathetic, frozen asses.” By this point Bucky has stood up and faced Steve. He tosses the cartridge over his shoulder as he eyes Steve up and down, drinking in the sight of the blond beefcake in all his coquettish glory.  
   Steve can’t help the slow spread of his mischievous grin, mystery was never a part of his deal, “What were you saying about our asses?” At Bucky’s bark of laughter, Steve pushes himself forward off the wall while smashing the switch to close the hatch.  
   Bucky’s grip finds Steve’s shoulders while he lets Steve run his palms down his sides. Steve looks for any sign of discomfort but Bucky’s eyes still shine with laughter even as his face relaxes. He’s running his fingers along Steve’s collar, his thumbs briefly touching his cheeks which Steve is sure are still rosy from his workout. He looks satisfied, pleased in a way that sheds off another invisible weight from his shoulders. As he relaxes a bit more, Steve makes his move.  
   He slides one hand over Bucky’s hip, pulling him slightly forward. He slides the other hand up along his spine and leans forward, holding Bucky close while dipping him backward. On the dance floor, with the neighbourhood girls, Bucky had always been the one to go forward, take charge, make things happen. But with Steve it was something else entirely, and nothing got Buck going like when Steve would take charge of him. When he had been smaller than Bucky, he’d get him sitting at one of the kitchen chairs or on their couch, lean over him taking up his entire field of vision, straddling his thighs, looking down into his eyes until he was a puddle of goo, get him to tell Steve what he really wanted. Once he was big, the desire remained, the only thing that had changed was that Steve could just literally sweep him off his feet. “Tell me what you really want for your gift, sweetheart. How ya want me to make you feel?”  
   Bucky lets out another laugh, but this time Steve’s suggestive tone has left him almost breathless. His eyes are searching Steves but quickly settle, the slight crease in his brow smoothing out, and that’s how Steve knows: Bucky remembers. He manages to whisper, “Where have the others scampered off to? They’re usually hopping all around you post-mission.”  
   Steve shrugs a shoulder and begins massaging Bucky’s hip, right where he knows he’s got a stiff spot that acts up on particularly rough missions. Buck always said Steve’s hands on him were like the healing waters, and the hum of relief he lets out now tells him he’s still got it.  
   “Tony’s probably got them that didn’t escape fast enough all cornered in the kitchen, trying to get someone to order his pizza for him. They are anywhere but here, Love. It’s just you and me.”  
   Bucky sheds a layer of gruffness as his mouth cracks open in a blinding smile _...Can’t look away from the Sun…_ “Listen to that sweet talk. If I weren’t a gentleman I’d think you were trying to get with me.”  
   It’s Steve’s turn to laugh now. His chest rumbles with it, jostling Bucky and making him smile even wider, pleased as punch every time he makes Steve smile. They could tease each other all night, but words ain’t what Steve had in mind, so he steps it up a notch to stay on mission.  
   He slips the hand on Bucky’s hip under the fabric of his tac pants and slowly moves his fingers over his skin, pushing deeper and longer, always looking for signs of reluctance, but when Buck’s leg moves upward and Steve can slide his hand a little lower he knows his guy has shed that last wall and is open for him. He tugs him a bit closer so he can feel how hard Steve is already, “C’mon doll, tell me how you want to feel.” Steve dips his head a little to hold Bucky’s gaze, rubs the back of his neck to make him focus on just them and nothing else.  
   Bucky’s eyes flutter closed and Steve gives him the time he needs to just feel. Steve’s hands stroking him, reassuring, safe, giving him that freedom to let his mind go where it wants, “I want….I want to... float.”  
   Steve takes a deep, even breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding, “All right,” he takes a quick look around the cargo area _…yeah that’ll work…_ , “All right, Buck, if you wanna float then that’s exactly what I’m gonna do.” _... but first things first…_  
   Steve slides towards the floor, dragging his hands down the sides of Bucky’s body until he’s bent on one knee. He gently massages Bucky’s calf and lifts his leg until his boot is resting on his thigh. With deft fingers he un-laces Bucky’s combat boot and gently eases it off along with his sock. He pulls over a thermal med blanket and sets Bucky’s foot on it: the quinjet floors are steel and feel like the walls of an icebox on a good day. As he moves on to the next foot he feels Bucky’s fingers combing through the long hair that sometimes flops over his eyes. When he’s done he looks up from the floor to find Bucky watching him, pupils blown. “Wow, what a sight. This has got to be Christmas to get the Roger’s full service special treatment. I don’t even got to lift a finger.” His tone is teasing but Steve can tell how much Bucky loves this. These days, with all the changes through hardship that they’ve been through, the fact that he’ll allow Steve to worship him in the best way he knows how shows that he’s still the same Bucky inside.  
   Steve smiles up at him: he’s hungry and wants, and it must show all over his face because as he puts down his knee and straightens up, leaning forward while dragging his hands back up to Bucky’s waist, his guy bites his lip until it pinks up, a sure sign of anticipation. Steve makes quick work of the belt and slips his hands below the fabric of his briefs, dragging them down with the tac pants to the floor, smoothing his palms along the curve of Bucky’s ass, down his strong, muscled thighs and back over his calves. As Bucky steps out of his clothes, Steve slowly stands back up, grabbing the hem of Bucky’s shirt as he goes and pulling it up over his head. Bucky gives a quick shake of his head to get his newly mussed hair out of his eyes. When he turns his eyes back to Steve, dark now with a ring of blue that practically glows in the dim light of the cargo hold, Steve is again struck at how beautiful Bucky is, changed over the years and yet still there, still his guy. He brings his hands up to cradle Bucky’s face and kisses him reverently. Bucky’s hands cover his own and Steve’s body presses forward as they deepen the kiss. As Steve moves to attack the sensitive spot behind Bucky’s ear he hears, “I think you’ve forgotten something.”  
   He leans back and raises an eyebrow in question _...I never forget..._ Bucky’s hands are on his neck, thumbs massaging right where Steve holds the most tension. It feels so good he momentarily lapses, “What did I forget, sweetheart, remind me again.” He leans in for another kiss, hands roaming back over the curve of Bucky’s hip when his head is pulled back.  
   Steve lets out an involuntary groan which just makes Bucky chuckle, “I didn’t get to unwrap my gift yet. Why don’t you do it for me, huh?” He eyes Steve up and down until he gets it.  
   Steve gives another mischievous grin and takes a little step back. All those months in show business back in the war, the chorus girls had showed him a thing or two backstage. Bucky keeps one arm outstretched, his hand on Steve’s neck like he just can’t let go, his other hand drifts down to his hardening cock as Steve starts to gather up the hem of his gym shirt and push it up his body, knuckles ghosting over his skin, dragging over his peaked nipples. Bucky’s breath stutters and the hand on Steve’s neck grips him harder, like he’s holding back. He’s staring at Steve’s tits which of course makes Steve flex, pushing them out. He’d always loved Bucky’s eyes on him. If he was self conscious in public, he made up for it at home. Bucky’s called him out on his cockiness more than once, but it just made Steve bolder. Bucky never used to hold back, but these days Steve noticed he just needed that extra reassurance that he was in fact allowed to do just about whatever he wanted to Steve, “Go ahead, Buck, you can touch me.”  
   Bucky sucks in a breath and slides his hand down to cup Steve’s chest, rubbing a thumb across his sensitive nipple. Any finesse Steve thought he had while undressing was quickly dissipating as he pulls his shirt over his head with one hand and slides the other under the waistband of his sweatpants. He toes off his trainers and kicks them hastily to the side. Bucky is busy making himself harder with slow, methodical pulls while running his hand across Steve’s chest, pausing over his heart, and moving on to his other pec. Steve hates to break the contact but he’s not sure how to get his pants off without bending over. Then he remembers Molly, the deceptively flexible chorus girl with the exceptionally high kick, and her talent with the pole. There’s no pole around, so Steve reaches up and braces him arm against the bulkhead for balance. He pushes his pants and briefs down over his ass with his free hand - that catches Bucky’s attention. His guy looks down, eyes momentarily widening as Steve’s erection, almost painfully hard and already leaking, bounces back against his stomach with a little slap. Bucky’s fingers trail down his sternum to the soft part of Steve’s belly, which Steve absolutely blames on all of the tacos and tortas Luis has forced on him against his ever-weakening will. Not to mention all those exotic pastries Nat keeps leaving in front of him without a word, like he can ignore them _...Now’s not the time to think of food, Rogers…_ except now he’s imagining Bucky lying on his stomach on their bed, an array of chocolates lined up along his spine, slowly melting as Bucky gives the same look he’s giving him now, a veritable buffet before him, Bucky’s eyes dark and inviting…  
   Bucky pinches him in the side and he gives a little yelp, “Stop staring at me like you’re gonna eat me alive and get those pants off, punk.”  
   Steve gives his own cocky smirk back and leans forward, swiping his tongue across Bucky’s lips. He leans back before Bucky can get him, humming, “Mmmmmm, but you taste so good.”  
   Before Bucky can get revenge, he lifts each leg in turn and slides the rest of his clothes off without having to break Bucky’s hold on his body. He knew that yin yoga Sam made him do would pay off.  
   Before Bucky can give him any lip about his flexibility, he moves forward again and presses their bodies together, carefully fitting them in place like two pieces of a puzzle. Bucky’s arms fly up over his shoulders by reflex as Steve moves his hands down Bucky’s sides, framing his hips in his solid grip. He circles his own hips in a slow grind, sliding their cocks together, his hands moving to cup Bucky’s ass. “You ready to go, sweetheart?” He murmurs in his ear.  
   Bucky nods, the friction of his beard against Steve’s cheek causing him to grind again before slipping his hands down behind Bucky’s thighs and tugging until he lifts his legs up. Steve pulls them up around his waist and Bucky lets out another laugh as he hauls him up and starts to move him down across to the other side of the cargo bay.  
   Bucky looks down at him, his eyes narrowed suspiciously, but shining all the same, “Where we going, Stevie?”  
   Steve just smiles and stretches his neck forward, bumping their noses together, “Not far, doll.” Bucky meets his mouth in a kiss that quickly turns into a dirty mingle of tongues. Steve manoeuvres them to a wall that slopes back onto a ledge piled with soft cushioned mats used for extra seating or making an injured teammate more comfortable during the bumpy ride back from a mission. He presses Bucky’s back against the slope high enough that his head can lean back over the mats. He breaks the kiss, and pushes Bucky up the wall so his legs hang over his shoulders while he slides back down to his knees. Bucky’s supported by Steve’s large hands on his ass, holding him open for his ravenous gaze to consume. He can’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. As Steve takes Bucky’s length into his mouth, he feels Buck’s hands in his hair. He pulls off slowly, massaging with his tongue and looks up when he hears a deep moan. Bucky’s head has fallen back onto the mats, rolling to the side just as Steve had planned.  
   His fingers are restless against Steve’s scalp as he takes him back into his mouth, the beginnings of a rhythm forming. Though they have no slick on them, it’s hardly the first time they’ve found themselves in hot and heavy situations with zero planning, and Steve is ever resourceful. He lets the slick of his own spit gather as he quickens the pace of the drag and suck on Bucky’s cock. He edges his hands closer together so that while one thumb can press and rub the sensitive space just behind his balls, the other draws closer to Steve’s mouth. He pops off Bucky’s cock, giving the tip a quick swipe along the way. This elicits another moan from Bucky and he takes a quick second to check in with his guy: Buck’s head tilted backwards, lolling to the side, his eyes fluttering but closed, his mouth slightly fallen open and slack until he draws his lower lip in and bites it. Steve is tempted to get back up there and take that lower lip as his own, but he’s got work to do if he wants to give Bucky what he asked for.  
   He tilts Bucky’s hips which has the dual effect of pushing Bucky further up and back on the mats and opening him up more to Steve’s appetite. He quickly wets up his free thumb from his dripping mouth then simultaneously takes one ball onto his tongue while swirling the pad of his thumb along the edge of his hole. He definitely hears a series of gasps now, but doesn’t have too much time to be pleased with himself before Buck is pressing back down on his thumb, no doubt seeking more pressure. Steve is only too happy to comply and moves back to taking Bucky’s cock into his mouth and settling into a steady pace while his thumb presses in.  
   They probably don’t have the time to work Bucky properly open to accommodate Steve, and definitely don’t have the slick, but Steve takes it slowly enough to stretch Bucky open for his thumb to go in to the last knuckle. With every thrust of Bucky into his mouth, he matches it with a thrust of his thumb, playing with the pressure and the angles until _...yep, that’s the spot…_ Bucky lets out a strangled cry and arches his back, pushing himself further into Steve’s eager mouth, hitting the back of his throat. Steve gets lost in the wet slide and fall, keeping up the pace, alternately speeding up then slowing down until Bucky starts squirming in this hands, the tugs on his hair turning into a steady insistent pull. Steve pulls off once more and looks up to find Bucky looking down at him, a look of wild desperation on his face, his hands trying to pull Steve up.  
   Steve starts to stand up, worried that something’s gone wrong, until Buck can get his hand on his shoulders again and hauls him in for a kiss so deep, he just about ceases to breathe altogether. Steve hikes Bucky’s legs around his waist and they tighten around him, freeing up Steve’s hands. Bucky pulls away first and they both gasp for air. His head rolls back against the mats once more, and Steve bends over the bow of his neck, supporting his weight with one hand against the wall. He pushes his face into the crook just above Bucky’s clavicle, alternating open mouthed kisses over his skin and light bites. Well, as light as he can make them, what with Bucky positioning himself so that Steve’s cock slides between his strong thighs underneath and into the cleft of his ass, grinding his own cock mercilessly between their pressed bodies. Steve pulls back enough to wet up the fingers of his free hand then quickly moves them back to where they belong. He pushes first one finger in and experimentally crooks it until he finds the spot again. As they move against eachother, chasing the pleasure, Steve slowly pushes in two fingers, hooks them just right and sets up a steady pace with his hands and his hips until they are both panting.  
   Steve has no idea how much time passes with them like this, moving and sliding against eachother. The blood rushing in his ears blocks out all sound except the steady rhythm of Bucky’s moans. He closes his eyes and presses his face into Bucky’s chest, Bucky’s arms coming up to cover his head, pulling him closer. Steve is so close to release that it feels like the ground is rumbling beneath his feet, the very walls vibrating from the demand their bodies are putting on one another. He feels Bucky peak first, his back arching and hips going stiff. Hot liquid pools between their stomachs and that’s it for Steve. He gives one last thrust between Bucky’s legs, his body shuddering then going still, his own cum wetting Bucky up.  
   He’s just coming down from the high, panting against the skin of Bucky’s chest where he’s being held. He thinks about bringing Buck upstairs for a nice hot bath with one of those fruity bath bomb thingies that Wanda had gifted them when from out of nowhere comes an unexpected voice …

“Surprise!”

#### Bucky

You know, things were going okay. Sure, Steve’s friends, their friends, could be a little overbearing, and downright slobs _...I mean look at the state of this jet, weapons scattered, torn and bloody bandages just left on the floor, for who to clean up eh? Punks..._ Okay but besides the decided lack of discipline in their post-combat routine, they were good comrades. Once Bucky had finally conceded to himself that yes, someone besides Steve had his back, things had gone a bit smoother. Certainly fewer accidental stabbings made for nice neighbours and all that. He wouldn’t go so far as to say out loud that he liked anybody, especially Tony, but his tolerance was increasing and it felt good to be in a unit again. Who knows, maybe he’d even take Luis up on his weekly invites for Sunday brunch. I mean, the guy did know a lot about food in the City and he always had Steve following him out to every street vendor and sandwich shop owned by his cousin’s girlfriend’s mechanic’s whatever.  
   Yeah, so things were good. Little did he know they were about to get better when lo and behold his Man with a Plan, Biggest Pain in his Ass and Love of his Life comes swaggering into the quinjet. Bucky’d thought for approximately two seconds that Steve had interrupted his mandatory calorie burning time to help him clean up, that is until he turned around and found the guy doing his best impression of a pin-up girl leaning against the hull. He could slap himself for the ungentlemanly thought, but boy, did Bucky ever appreciate those tits - Stevie had always had his number on that account.  
   Sometimes Buck had trouble remembering stuff from their past, which could be frustrating, though Stevie never let it show if it bothered him or not. He certainly would go out of his way to recreate situations that could jog his memory. Since they almost invariably involved sex in some way, Bucky didn’t mind one bit. Maaaybe he’d pretended not to remember a couple times, but only because Steve explaining in breathtaking detail exactly how he used to go down on him in their old apartment in such a position, and with this and that prop, so that the neighbours couldn’t hear was priceless. He’ll, there were diagrams. The Kama Sutra according to Steve Rogers: they could make a mint if they ever had to get out of the avenging business.  
   It seemed like this afternoon in the quinjet was going to turn into one of these history lessons, which suited Bucky just fine. Unloaded cartridges forgotten just like that. Turns out that Steve asking Bucky to tell him what he really wants for Christmas while touching him somewhere intimate is something Bucky does remember. It takes a few seconds but then he gets a flash of Steve, smaller but same Steve, leaning over him, lean thighs pressing into his own larger ones, hands sliding around his collar, the feeling of skin on skin, and Bucky saying something like he wants to soar or he want to feel pressed into the earth. Then Steve just making it happen! His guy is nothing if not creative on the fly.  
   Sure, it takes a bit of work for Bucky to let go, there’s just so much going on what with Hydra still needing to be root out and all the future changes to get used to. Like how no one smokes anymore. No one even cooks for themselves anymore! But Stevie had always been real good at getting Bucky to forget all about that other stuff. Maybe it took more work on his part now, Bucky didn’t know, but Steve never complained. Probably because he loved a challenge.  
   One thing Bucky loves for sure about the future is how healthy Stevie is! No more asthma, no more going without a meal. I mean his man couldn’t say no to a meal put in front of him if it was the Devil itself that set the table. As Steve reveals more of that fancy body science made, Bucky takes all the satisfaction he wants in the flush in his cheeks that he can trace down over his chest, to the slight softness that was at his belly. When his impressive cock bounces out to greet Bucky with a smile and a salute, well shit, it really is Christmas.  
   A lot had been weighing down on Bucky since he finally broke out of the Hydra programming once and for all: guilt, regret, lost time. So when Stevie had asked what he wanted for his gift, it didn’t take too much thinking on his part. What better than to break free of the chains, if only for a few precious minutes stolen in the back of the unkempt! cargo hold, and float away. How was Steve going to accomplish this? Heaven knows, the only thing Bucky is sure of is that Steve will throw himself over any hurdle, or on any grenade the punk! Or die trying. Considering he’s got Bucky hoisted up like a cracked oyster before him, panting like he just ran a marathon and _...gugh...ahhhhhh…_ Oh yes, blood rushing down to his cock onto which Steve is currently trying to spear his own skull, g-spot being pounded like it’s some sort of self-destruct button, head practically upside down and mind spinning away into the sky. Yeah, that’s one hell of a way to float.  
   Invariably Bucky wants to come up, down, sideways, whatever it takes to get back to Steve. This time the need starts deep within his gut, and handfuls of his hair just ain’t enough Steve in his hands. It gets a bit desperate there for a moment when it seems like Steve is too lost in what he’s doing, but eventually he gets with the program and lets Bucky latch onto him like he’s a life saver. And don’t you know Steve can do both, finds a way to weigh him down and make them both float away at the same time. Bucky doesn’t mind his head and neck going loose again if it means he’s got Steve right in his arms and their bodies as close as they can get.  
   At first he thinks that maybe they really did float up into the sky as the light behind his eyelids slowly starts to brighten. He can’t hear anything except the mounting tension in their bodies as they chase their own climaxes, the slap of skin on skin, heavy breathing, and _….is that...an elf?..._ Bucky cracks his eyes open and sees that in the light are a group of people dressed in green and red. In his state of near bliss he catches some movement in the crowd which prompts a protective reflex in him and he crowds Steve’s head into his chest, just as he is pushed over the edge and cums all over between them.

“Surprise!” One of the elves yell out. He thinks it sounds like Hill.

As Bucky’s eyes focus he makes out a few faces: Nat is beaming, he’s never seen her look so happy, why is she so happy? Sam is pressing the heels of his hands into his eye sockets so hard he might pop them out the other side. Tony is covering his mouth with one hand and holding up his Stark phone with the other. He looks like he’s simultaneously won the lottery and witnessing a car crash. Bucky catches himself preening for all of half a second before he berates himself for being a show off. _Gah!_ He can feel the pool of heat in his stomach starting to fan the flames of his rage.  
   Meanwhile, Steve has come to a shuddering halt and his breathy, post-orgasm voice coming garbled from where his face is being pressed into Bucky's chest, “Ooooh that’s why Luis said I should keep you occupied in the quinjet for awhile.”  
   His eyes, dark from lust dissipating into rage, seek out the perpetrator. His metal arm reaches out towards Luis’s neck as if by its own volition, his hand arching in a claw like grip. He tries to use The Force to maybe choke the big doof a bit from a distance but of all the crazy science fiction he’s seen in the pictures that had come true in the future, this particular convenience wasn’t one of them.  
   He’s about to just let out a yell, doesn’t matter at who, as long as it gets the crowd to scatter, when from out of the gathered group of their so-called friends comes a Santa uniform. It flies through the air and hits Steve square in the face. But when his Big, Blond Man With No Plan Who Needs Plans What Could Possibly Go Wrong looks down at the costume and shrugs, considering it? That’s when Bucky loses it.

#### Luis

Luis rubs his throat and shrugs a shoulder, “Like, sometimes you get the truth comin’ to you like a sudden blinding epiphany and sometimes it’s just this slow realization all gentle like. But sometimes ain’t nothin goin to stick in that brain pan ‘less it’s the hard way and that’s how the lesson that night went for the whole damn crew. No pun intended, Scott! Don’t get me wrong, there were hard times had but that’s the kind of lesson that’s a beauty to behold know what I’m sayin’. I mean we are talking about Steve Fuckin’ Rogers here. No puns Scott! Not my fault that’s his name, I ain’t gonna call him Little Stevie in this context, you know it! Nah brah, I’m talking about a cold hard fact that shoulda been obvious but took the long way ‘round before it presented itself to you in all it’s sweaty muscled scary as fuck I might just look like a metal arm but I was forged in a volcano of menace and borne of revenge so behold my glorious horror: the Winter Soldier does NOT like surprises.  
   Bucky on the other hand does have a soft spot for my cousin Vinnie’s girlfriend’s sister’s tres leches cake so, ya know, bygones.”


End file.
